Winning Over Mr Green Eyes
by Aldesina
Summary: It's sixth year and Hermione's got plans. She couldn't win him over fourth year, she didn't even get close fifth year, so now she's determined to win him over during her sixth year, and even if she doesn't there is always seventh.
1. Chapter 1

Winning over Mr. Green Eyes.

By Aldesina

Chapter 1

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ahh sixth year, sixth year……… sixth year, urgh! Hermione Granger was not in a good mood. Yes the idea that she would be able to be with her friends again was appealing. Yes that gigantic library with enough books to make even her brain explode was very alluring. And yes, the fact that she finally made peace with Lavender and Parvarti was a plus. Well whenever they weren't driving her up the wall trying to get her to tell them secrets about Harry that is. Speaking of Mr. Green Eyes himself, is he really that dense?!?! It was now as previously mentioned, their sixth year at Hogwarts. And as of last year Hermione Granger has been trying her damnedest to get a certain boy with bright green eyes to like her. She wanted to do it subtly at first, quick peck on the cheek at the end of the fourth year, sitting closer to him during mealtimes. Supporting him when his best friend was jealous of him, but no, no, no, he's still after that twit Cho. Cho with her long legs, and perfectly ramrod straight hair. Cho and her mysterious alluring ways. Slut. 

Oooo, he'll get it this time around, or at least he'd better. Hermione composed herself as she smoothed out her black skirt and red top underneath her Hogwarts cape. Then again why bother when the cape completely covered her entire arrangement? She rolled her eyes. Because, as Lavender says, 

"If you are seen arranging your outfit often, boys will soon wonder what's underneath those robes." Right, sure, bullshit! Although for some reason it seemed to work well enough for Lavender, she always had boys to hook up with. But then again, Hermione didn't want to have a new reputation of being an airhead. It was bad enough in the fourth year when Ron's mother thought she was a scarlet woman. Sigh, anyways. Right now Hermione Granger was standing in front of a brick wall, she had not moved in ten minutes, and it was troubling her parents greatly. 

"Ehem, Hermione dear? Did you forget the spell to move the brick wall?" Her dad asked from behind her.

"What? Huh? Oh no dad" She tapped the bricks in the correct order and soon the bricks were rolling back and to the side, revealing to the Grangers in all its glory; Diagon Alley. 

"Big whoop." Hermione muttered as her parents oohed and ahhed. "Been there, seen that, down to business." She had plans this year, she had plans last year too, but it failed miserably. But this year, it will not fail, and even if it does, she still had seventh year, and could plan for that all summer. Hermione rolled her eyes again, Yeah, that's just great for positive thinking, Sigh. She was to meet Lavender and Parvarti at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Cafe where Lavender would hopefully approve of her outfit and help her launch her plan in action. Then later on she was to meet Harry and Ron at Flourish and Blotts like they do every year. She hadn't seen the two of them for the entire summer and missed both of them greatly. Oh hell, what's the use in lying to herself. All summer the only thing that she had been able to keep her mind on was how the hell she was going to arrange snogging sessions between her and Harry. Well that and homework of course…… homework is so very, very important. Hermione was so immersed in her own thoughts that she accidentally walked into the statue in front of Gringotts Bank. 

"Ooff!" She exclaimed as she took a step back and rubbed her head. "Ow." Her parents right now were staring at her strangely. 

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Her mother asked her. "Do you want to lie down or something…"

"No, mom, I'm just a little preoccupied," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. "You know, like sometimes when I'm reading a book and walking at the same time, and I walk into something and stumble? Yeah, that." She turned back around and walked into the bank. Her parents nodded at each other in a relieved sort of way. Yes their daughter was prone to accidents when she had her head in a book. Then they realized that their daughter was not currently reading anything.

"Hermione, wait!!" Her parents ran in after her. 

They had gotten their money changed without much of a hassle and Hermione was once again walking toward the entrance of Diagon Alley. Her parents had to go to some dentist's meeting and they could not accompany her on her shopping today. They would however pick her up in a couple of hours at the entrance. 

"Bye mom, bye dad, yes I'll be fine, I'll just be in the book shop where I always am. Have fun at the meeting, bye, bye!" Hermione waved her parents off, and stepped back into Diagon Alley. Time to meet the girls. She headed toward Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Cafe with a smile on her face. Oh yes, this year Harry, you will not get away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Winning over Mr. Green Eyes.

By Aldesina

Chapter 2

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The delicious smells of cookies, ice cream, and baked goods greeted Hermione's nose as she walked into the ice cream parlor. Why is it muggles don't have places like this" Old fashioned, cheap and really really good treats, and for some reason a muggle ice cream store was never as spotless. That's because they use magic to clean up here you ninny, she unconsciously told herself inside her head. 

"Hermione! Hermione! Over here! What took you so long?" She turned around to see Parvarti and Lavender sitting at a table near the window waving at her. 

"Hold on and let me grab an ice cream." She called back at them. 

Soon she was sitting at the table with them with her order; white chocolate ice cream with huge fudge brownie chunks, with cherry syrup toppings, chopped nuts, whipped cream, cookie dough bits, and of course, a cherry on top. 

"So do you have a plan yet?"

"Didn't you say you'd be scheming all summer?" 

"I hope it's a good plan!"

"It'd better be, but in case you don't get Harry, can I go after him Hermione?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lavender, Harry is Hermione's besides, what about Ron, aren't you two going out?" It was true. When their fifth year rolled by, Ron had finally worked up the courage to ask Lavender out on a date. To his delight, she had said yes. A shared glass of butterbeer had led to a picnic on the grounds. A picnic had lead to dinner at Hogsmead. And dinner had lead to romance. To be honest, it had lasted longer then anyone had guessed it would. There had been bets going around the Gryffindor table as to how long it would actually last, everyone lost. The longest time they had given the couple had been six months. So far, it had lasted a year. And to everyone's knowledge it was still going on. 

"You two are still going out aren't you?" Hermione asked tentatively 

"Well yes off course we're still going out, it's just that well," Lavender started to turn red "I wanted to give you a bit of competition, ya know." Lavender smiled at Hermione mischievously, "Maybe then you'll try harder." 

"What?" Hermione almost spit out the bit of her ice cream. "I try very hard, thank you very much." 

"Yeah, at school, you try very hard." Parvarti said. "At Harry, you don't make that much of an effort."

"That's not true, I'm just trying to be subtle, that's all." 

"Oh please Hermione, let's be realistic here. Snails can find, and obtain their mates faster then you." Parvarti said with a roll of her eyes.

"I found my er, mate?" Hermione asked, she wanted a date with Harry, a relationship even, but lifetime commitment?!?!

"Yeah, and it took you four years to find him, and it's gonna take you another four years to snatch him at this rate. Four years that you just don't have, so…." With that Parvarti and Lavender both pulled out identical make-up boxes.

"We're gonna have to make you over." Lavender continued with a smile.

"NO, absolutely not, nope, don't touch me!" Hermione said hastily as they made a grab for her.

"Please, just a bit of shadow?" Lavender cajoled

"Or at least a bit of lipstick, gloss even! Anything is better then nothing, besides weren't you just telling us that Harry couldn't keep his eyes off you at the Yule ball, and you dressed up and put on make up then."

"No, who told you that?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Er," The two girls looked nervous, 

"Er nobod, er nobody!" Lavender "Uh huh."

"Uh huh, spit it out," Hermione said.

"Well, maybe um, just maybe Susan mentioned something"

"They were no doubtedly referring to Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff also in the same year as them

"And how would Susan know?" Hermione demanded.

"Well her sister is friends with Ginny Weasley, and you know that Ginny always notices what Harry notices, so…" Parvarti said

"Isn't Ginny dating Justin?" Lavender cut in.

"Whatever, the point is, Hermione dear, that he liked you with that look, maybe we should keep that look, when you're on the hunt."

"Hunt?" Hermione asked, then vaguely wondered if every boy that these two girls hooked up with were only pieces of meat. 

" Whatever, no, no gloss, no shadow, no nothing." 

"Well at least your hair isn't frizz-central anymore." Parvarti said while surveying Hermione up and down with her eyes. Lavender beside her nodding and doing the same thing. That was the one thing about her appearance that made Hermione happy. Her hair no longer had enough frizz and static to provide electricity for a small country. It wasn't ramrod straight and smooth and shiny like Cho's of course, who probably spends all her time on it, Hermione thought darkly. But now it was suitably manageable and settled into waves and curls down her back with a little bit of hair spray. 

"Well at least the outfit is ok." Parvarti said she parted the front of Hermione's clothes to get a better look "Although the skirt could be shorter and the front could use a bit of sprucing up, like with a peek hole or two…"

"Stay away from my shirt, stay away from my skirt." Hermione said, she wanted them to approve but the holes in the shirt and the short short skirt was ridiculous, it was already about an inch above knee length, how much higher did they want it?

"Fine, fine, if you don't want Harry to jump you, then don't take our advice" Lavender said with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want Harry to jump me, I want him to like me." Hermione exclaimed.

"He does like you." Parvarti said, patting Hermione's hand and nodding her head "But as a sister." She and Lavender laughed.

"Oh Harry I love you" Parvarti squealed

"Yes Hermione I love you too, my dear sister!" Lavender said intimidating Harry's voice.

"Very funny, very funny, you wait till I tell Ron that you want to date Harry that oughta piss him off real good." Hermione said, eyes narrowed Lavender stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't! It was a joke!" 

"And Parvarti, wait till I tell Ginny about that snog session that you had with Justin over Christmas when she went home." Parvarti went still.

"How did you…..?"

"Uh , uh , uh, I have my ways, Hermione winked at them. They just glowered back. 

"Fine whatever, anyways, aren't you late with you meeting with Harry?" Lavender smirked

"Yipes!" Hermione jumped up looking at her watch, " Hey wait a minute, I've still got half and hour, why you…" Hermione made a grab for the girl

"No wait stop!" Parvarti said laughing at her, and holding Hermione back from cowering Lavender, "You still have to tell us what you have planed for this year!" That stopped Hermione for a moment.

"I'll tell you later" she said, launching herself again at Lavender,

"No, you will tell us now." Besides, then we can plan to help you." Lavender said, still sitting at the far end of her seat away from Hermione. 

"Oh, fine, but it's nothing complex, it mostly involves working with him more in the library, sitting next to him closer at mealtimes. Helping him with homework, supporting him whenever he doesn't understand his homework. Looking over his homework with him, sitting closer to him in class. Doing homework with him more often in the common room rather then going off by myself to the library and sitting closer to him while doing it." Hermione said in a rush, "So what do you think? Will it work?" 

The two girls blinked at her

"So you're basically going to make him do homework and sit close to him so he's crowded and irritable?" Parvarti asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, I'm doing so much more, I'm also reviewing his homework with him and …………"

"No, all you're doing is sitting uncomfortably close to him while forcing him to do homework." Lavender interrupted.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes, in the sixth year we have a project to do. One that we have to do it with a partner, it's in the defense against the dark arts class, and there's also one in art history. From what I hear, most people in the past years have the same partner for both assignments." Parvarti said with a smile.

"But that's also doing homework." Hermione said.

"Hold your horses missy, let me finish. Not only do you have to do research work for these projects, you'll also be allowed to visit places outside of school to work on it. For example, if you pick a Yetti demon to study and research, you could go to China to study it." Parvarti said

"That means alone time with Harry," Lavender said " Lots of, lots of alone time"

"But what about Ron? Surely, Ron will want to work with Harry and then where the hell will I be?" Hermione moaned

"Oh for God's sake Herm, what do you think I am? Chopped Liver?" Lavender asked.

"Eh?"

"Hello! Ron'd better work with me," Lavender said, "Otherwise I'm gonna go have a snogfest with someone else."

"Thank you!!" Hermione said throwing her arms around Lavender, "You're the best!"

"And you're late!" Parvarti said shoving Hermione toward the door, " Go!"

"Alright! See you guys back at school!" Hermione shouted back to them as she ran towards Flourish and Blotts. The two girls still at the ice cream shop waved at her and smiled. Then Lavender's face began to go sour

"Um, I just thought of something." She said.

"What?" 

"Well the thing is, even though our plan will get the two of them alone, Hermione is probably still going to sit disastrously close to Harry and make him do homework." Lavender said. Parvarti dropped her ice cream spoon and looked at her. They both looked a bit green all the sudden.

"Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Winning over Mr. Green Eyes.

By       Aldesina

Chapter 3

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note: Well actually Saras is mine, Enjoy the story!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Hermione ran down the streets of Diagon Alley, she was already late for her appointment. 

            "Harry, do you really think that you want that stupid book." Ron asked

            "Eh well, not really I was just thinking that Hermione might like it so.."

            "Well…well… then you can ask her cause here she comes." Ron said. Harry looked up and saw Hermione running toward them with her hair flying behind her.

            "Harry, Ron! I've been looking for you everywhere. The last place that I'd ever thought I'd find you two was at a bookshop." Hermione said. 

            "Ha, ha, ha you think you should talk, we thought the only place to find you was the bookshop but where the hell were you?." Ron said.

"The ice cream shop of course, I missed good old fashioned wizard ice cream."  Ron and Harry had not seen Hermione for the entire summer. She was supposed to visit the Weasleys for the summer but then last minute she had to go with her parents to America. 

"How were the Americas Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Obviously better then here cause she didn't bother to even try to come back earlier to see us." Ron scoffed jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said tossing her hair. "I just figured that since I have to deal with the two of you during the entire school year anyway I might as well try to get as far away as I can right now." 

"Well in that case I might as well turn around and go, you can always get the news from Professor McGonagall later." 

"What news?" Hermione asked, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Eh, did you want to know something Hermione?"

"Yeah I thought you didn't want any contact with us until the school begins."

"And since there are still seven more days until the start of the school year."

"Oh sod off you two!" Hermione said shaking her head at the two of them. "You two know perfectly well that I miss you more then anything. Besides, if I didn't why would I have brought presents for you?"

"You brought us presents?" Ron said. He seemed to have piped up at that word.

"Yes presents, so you'd better be nice to me otherwise I just might give them to some other people that I might…"

"Hey now wait just a minute!" Harry began, laughingly. 

"You're not really going to give our presents away are you?" Ron asked, his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Nah," Hermione said smiling, "Oh come on you two we have to go grab the books before they get all snatched up." Hermione said as she hooked one arm into Harry's and the other with Ron.

"Oh heaven forbid that happen!" Ron said. "Then how could Hermione study?" 

"It's good to have you back Hermione." Harry said. 

"It's good to be back Harry." Hermione replied as she subconsciously drew Harry's arm closer to her. Harry who didn't seem to mind the close proximity, just smiled at Hermione and let himself be lead into the bookshop again.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Inside Flourish and Blotts

            "Alright then, we need a new book for Transfiguration, a new Charms book, and hmm I wonder if Lupin will be back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Oh Harry, could you help me grab that Muggle Studies book up there on the sixth shelf, I can't seem to get it."

            "I'll get it for you Hermione," Ron said. 

            "Oh, thanks, Ron" Hermione said. Damn, thwarted again. Now let's see I could ask Harry to carry my books for me, Lavender and Pavarti did say that I had to do more then be close to him. But wouldn't that be a little presumptuous of me? Besides, it's not like I'm his girlfriend yet or anything, and even if I were I wouldn't let him carry my books for me I mean. 

            "Oi! Hermione! Here's the book you wanted." Ron was standing in front of her waving the book back and forth. "Jeez, what in the world were you zoning out about just now?" 

            "Oh nothing Ron," Hermione snapped, snatching the book, "Just thinking ya know." Hermione whirled around and proceeded over to the checkout line.

            "What the hell was that?" Ron asked no on in particular.

            "What's wrong Weasley, have a fight with your lover Granger? You should feel sick, pureblood wizards should never drop that low for a screw, not even you."

            "Why you low-life son of a…" Ron snarled as he advanced pulling out his wand,

             "Furnunculus" A voice shouted from behind Ron.

            "Argh! Ahh, Ahhh! My hands, MY HANDS!"  Ron and Hermione both turned around and looked at the source of the curse. 

            "Saras!" Hermione shouted.

            "Nobody insults my friends and get away with it, especially not some two bit British brat" The girl still had her wand raised and pointed at Draco who was now wringing his hands in pain. He had already dropped his wand and was glaring at the newcomer vehemently

            "And who the hell are you suppose to be? American accent, black hair, blue eyes. My, my, my, you must be a Nazgail."

            "And fancy this!" The new girl sneered right back at him "My first day back in England and I have the misfortune of running into a Malfoy."

            "Saras!" Hermione called again, deserting her spot in the checkout line and running over to her friend.

"Saras, I'm so happy to see you, I never thought that I would find you here, I thought you were going to school in America!" Hermione said.

            "I was, I was, until my father told us that he had business to do in England and that it might last some odd number of years, so here I am. I'm finishing my diploma off at Hogwarts." 

            "Well that's great, did you get sorted into your house yet?" Hermione asked.

            "As a matter of fact yes, I met up with that curious little sorting hat of yours over the summer when I visited Dumbledore and got sorted into Slytherin." Saras said with a smile, "We're gonna be the worst of enemies" Both of them broke into peals of laughter. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione had been friends with Saras ever since she could remember. The two girls met when Saras came to England at the age of five. She needed to see a dentist, one day because of an emergency tooth ache that for some reason the medi-wizards could not heal. So her father took her to a muggle dentist. That day Hermione's father had decided to take his daughter to work. Hermione was sitting there minding her own business when a tall man with jet black hair strode into the room and demanded to see the dentist immediately. In his arms he carried a little black haired girl with a pale complexion that looked like she was trying her best not to cry. Her father took one look at the little girl's face and brought her into the room. He also by coincidence had asked Hermione to come in with them. At first the tall man objected saying that she would be in the way, but when Hermione's father explained that she could be of some comfort for the girl because they were the same age, the man reluctantly agreed. Hermione walked into the room and straight into the glaze of the little black haired girl.

            "Hi, I'm Hermione," Hermione had said. The girl just nodded gently, it seemed that every little movement caused her tooth much pain. Hermione's dad went over to the little girl to examine her, gently prying open her mouth and looking in with a tiny flashlight. To his utter surprise he found a twig of some sort suck in the very back of her jaw line where a tooth was trying to grow in. He quickly and aptly removed it and the little girl smiled. 

            "Thank you Dr. Granger for healing my tooth." She said ever so politely. Then she turned her head in Hermione's direction and smiled again.

            "Hello, my name is Saras Nazgail." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Slytherin?? You don't say? Well I guess because of your scheming nature and that family of yours I'm not surprised." Hermione said with a laugh. 

"Hey Hermione, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Ron asked. The rest of the Weasley family had gathered around the two girls and were looking at them curiously along with Harry and Draco whose curiosity about the new Slytherin girl seemed to have momentarily blocked the pain of the boils on his hands.

            "Oh sorry guys," Hermione said apologetically "This is Saras Nazgail, Saras, this is the Weasley Family.."

            "How do you do?" Saras asked slightly inclining her head in their direction "I've heard so much about you."

            "And us you, Saras," Arthur Weasley said. "You're the sole heir to The Nazgail family."

            "Merely the sole female heir," Saras said, "Nothing more."

            "And this," Hermione continued looking at her friend and the Weasley's uneasily, 

            "This is my friend Harry, the one that I've told you so much about."

            "Hermione, shame on you" Saras said. " You didn't tell you that your friends with the Harry Potter."

            "Pleased to meet you as well" Harry said.

            "Likewise." 

            "And this, although I don't know why I'm bothering to introduce him, is Malfoy." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

            "Draco Malfoy" Draco drawled, "I'd shake your hand but your curse seems to be preventing me from doing so." 

            "That's the point."

            "Anyways," Draco continued, I'll be seeing you in the common room." With that, he left, undoubtedly to go find a medi-wizard to cure the boils.

            "Well, well," Arthur Weasley said. "It's good to finally see the child of another friend." He beamed as he looked at Saras. 

            "How is your mother dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "We were friends at Hogwarts you know?" 

            "Yes," Saras said laughing. "You and my mother made history by being the first two best friends from the worst rivaling houses!" 

            "Although I still don't understand why your family always gets sorted into Slytherin," Percy added "From what I heard up at the Ministry your family has Gryffindor written on it through and through." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

While Saras was entertaining the Weasley family who seemed to know a great deal about her Harry had lightly pulled Hermione aside to talk to her.

            "Your friend seems to be making friends rather quickly, even Malfoy doesn't seem to have a problem with her." Hermione shook her head. 

            "It's only because she's in Slytherin and a pureblood wizard that has her generation traced back to Charlemagne." Hermione said smiling at him; times like this, just talking with Harry were wonderful for her. What did she have to do to get him to feel the same way?

            "Not only that she also enjoys scheming up plots and getting in trouble. She doesn't exactly respect authority figures." Hermione said.

            "And that's good for us because?" Harry asked looking at her in the eye.

            "Err, Malfoy now as competition as Snape's pet?"

            "Hahaha, really does he now? Are you trying to tell me that she has better potion brewing skills then the great Hermione Granger, Magic Extraordinaire?" Harry joked.

            "You have no idea" Hermione said playing with him right back. "By the way, that reminds me, what was the message that you were supposed to tell me?"

            "What message?" Harry asked innocently.

            "Oh come off! The one that Professor McGonagall told you to tell me!"

            "Oh that one, nope, can't tell you till school begins."

            "Harry Potter! You will tell me the information that I need or Merlin help me I'll, I'll…" 

            "You'll what?"

            "I'll never, I'll never fix your glasses for you again." The two of them looked at each other, both unwilling to break away from each other's glaze first. It was rather easy for Hermione; she could stare into Harry's eyes forever.

            "Ok, Ok, fine," Harry said finally breaking the glaze, laughing. Hermione was bit disappointed by that.

            "It's not that big of a deal, but it seems that you and I have been made house Prefects." Hermione's eyes widened, this was exactly what she needed!

            "Which means that you will never get rid of me because not only will we have our own private common room, which will lead to two private rooms of our very own, we'll have to share a bathroom as well."

            "Harry, that's fantastic news!" Hermione said throwing her arms around him.

            "What's fantastic news?" Saras asked from behind them, it seems that the entire Weasley clan plus one Nazgail had already purchased their books and were getting ready to leave.

            "I'll tell you later Saras; right now I have to pay for these books." Hermione said showing her stack to Saras.

            "Yeah me too," Harry said, "Come on Hermione, otherwise they might leave without us." That wouldn't be so bad, Hermione thought to herself.

            "Yeah, I'm right with you Harry." Hermione said as she followed him to the checkout booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Winning over Mr. Green Eyes

By       Aldesina

Chapter 3

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's Note: Well actually Saras is mine, Enjoy the story!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            Seven hours and counting. Hermione Granger was wide awake in her bed staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. It seemed as if the clock was going backwards. About a hour ago Hermione had woken up in a cold sweat when she dreamed that she had missed the Hogwarts train, forfeited her Prefect status and was not allowed to come to Hogwarts for a entire year because she had been so careless. Lovely, now she was panicked. Not because she thought she could not get up on time, her alarm clock was there to do that for her. However there was still that matter with Harry. And now that her mind wandered over to her friends, it wandered over to Saras as well. She had known that Saras had a extremely influential family in the wizarding world, but she didn't know that they were that well known. They had not appeared in any of the history books that she read. It seemed that they were well liked as well. Hermione had accidentally found out that Saras was a witch when she had walked in on her reading Hogwarts a History. Saras had tried to pass it off as a fantasy book at first, but Hermione would hear nothing of it. She was finally forced to pull out her wand and transform the book into a mouse for Saras to believe her. Almost immediately there was an owl tapping on the window for a Miss Hermione Granger warning her about the improper use of magic outside of school.  

Saras had never had any problems finding a boyfriend, or even obtaining a boy for her other friends, maybe she could help Hermione find a way to win over Harry. It isn't like I don't trust Lavender and all, Hermione sighed to herself, and it's just that I want to find a way to make him see me in a different light without having to change my looks completely. Hermione sighed again turning over in her pillow to face the window where the moon shone. Maybe Saras will have the answers that I need. 

At Platform 9 ¾

            "All aboard!" Hermione heard the conductor's voice shout out over the excited young faces. There were many new faces today. Earlier on Hermione had found a empty compartment and sat down in it, she didn't bother to look for Harry and Ron, she needed to think a bit. 

            "Hey Hermione! I was wondering where you went off to." Hermione looked up and saw the face of Saras smiling down at her. Like Hermione, Saras had already changed into her school robes and was holding a cage in her hand. Except Hermione's cage held Crookshanks and Saras's cage held a dark almost black colored owl. 

            "Hermione say hello to Lupe" Saras said taking a seat across from Hermione. 

           "He's beautiful," Hermione breathed "How come I've never seen him before?" Hermione looked at Saras quizzically. "Are you trying to hide something from me Saras?"

            "No silly!" Saras laughed lightly slapping her knee, "He was a surprise for me as well. He arrived via owl post no less in this cage here carried by 4 owls twice his size. He's from my uncle in Romania" 

            "You lucky girl you!" Hermione said smiling and she shook her head. Saras often got amazing wizarding gifts from her family. 

            "No, you're the lucky one" Saras said, "I have something for you"

            "What's that?" Hermione said looking at Saras pull something out of her pocket.

            "This," said Saras is a Levionyx." Saras sat back and looked smug as Hermione's eyes widened. Saras handed her the little red box. 

            "A what?" Hermione asked, almost afraid to touch the box.

            "What?" Are you telling me the Hermione, the girl who probably has read every book in the wizarding world does not know what a Levionyx is?" Saras asked, her eyes mockingly gleaming.

            "No, don't be silly" Hermione said, still not sure if she should take the box or not "I know perfectly well what a Levionyx is. It's just that how did you obtain one? Don't they usually come in pairs? And aren't they usually for lovers?" Hermione was very flustered

            "Well that's why there are two in the box" Saras said with a slight laugh. Hermione had finally worked up the courage to take the box from Saras's hands and turned the box over and over with amazement before finally opening the lid to find two perfectly matched black tear shaped crystals. They were encased with a fire red colored crystal that looked like it had been dripped drop by drop over the black crystal. It had been set in white gold and hung on a chain of the same material.

            "Saras" Hermione breathed "I don't know what to say"

            "Say you're finally go after Harry and then consider this as a gift to the both of you" Saras said leaning back into the chair with a satisfied smile on her lips. She looked like she was a cat that had just swallowed her first canary. Hermione shook her head

            "This is something that a close friend or family member gives to a couple getting married." Hermione looked at Saras "You can't possibly think that…"

            "Well why the hell not?" Saras asked, "Don't tell me you didn't think about it." Saras had leaned forward and looked at Hermione opening her eyes widely. Hermione blushed, she had, but only fleetingly and it was only because her cousin had gotten married the year before.

            "See! I knew it!" Saras leaned back into the seat cushion and the satisfied cat grin was back.

            "You know perfectly well that was only because my cousin had gotten married last year." Hermione said wagging her finger at Saras who just sat there and smiled.

            "Still," Hermione said "This is a wonder gift, I, I'll cherish it with my life." Hermione stroked her hand over the two twin jewels and smiled wistfully. Now if only she could catch somebody to share this with. A Levionyx was a pendant of lovers. Only two people truly in love could wear it. But the story that comes with its making was tragic and miserable.  Legend has it that the first Levionyx was made thousands of years ago when a vampire had fallen in love with a human. A first time that has ever happened. But he, like many other vampires was seen as a cold and black hearted creature, and she was afraid of him. Eventually though she saw that his heart was true and fell in love with him as well. They were married and it was bliss until she began to disappear nightly to go out. One night he pursued her, and he found her at a white water fountain, in the garden with her lover. He flew into a mad rage and screamed. His scream pierced the sky and drew the attention of his beloved's lover to him. It was another vampire, and his beloved wife had been tricked, hypnotized to come to him every night to be feed upon. However his scream also broke the spell placed upon his wife. She begged him to go, said to let her do this, or they would kill him for interfering. But it was too late. The other vampire smiled and tore into her body, ripping her apart before disappearing into thin air. Her husband ran to her side but it was too late. He howled his misery to the sky shrieking until the earth shook. Shrieked until his heart shattered into two hundred pieces. It was said that the black jewels in the Levionyx were bits of his heart and the red dripping jewels surrounding it were bits of his beloved's blood which had tried to come and save him. They loved each other, and tried to be together forever even in death. The Levionyx is supposed to only be able to be worn by two people who would give up their lives for one another. Hermione shook her head again remembering the tragic story. Saras sat there quietly, as though she had just remembered the story as well.

            "This is only for those who don't take love for granted Hermione" Saras said gravely, but then livened up saying "Although you could always test it on Harry by wearing yours and then pressing the other one up against him. If it burns him, he is not worthy, if it doesn't well… can I be maid of honor?"

            "Saras! You've got be joking!" Hermione said, "Besides, doesn't the burning happen to me as well if I am not worthy?"  Hermione asked. 

            "Yes"

            "Well then how the hell am I suppose to know whether or not my love is true or, oh for God's sake I'm beginning to sound like a romance novel." Saras laughed at her

            "Well yes, it does all sound like a very bad paperback romance doesn't it? Don't worry too much Hermione, just put it on." Hermione hesitated for a second, then took one of the necklaces out of the box and pulled it over her head. She let go of it and waited. Nothing happened. She touched the jewel gingerly and it was cool. 

            "One of the other abilities that little jewel has is that it can tell you if danger is near." Saras said. And she pulled a similar looking necklace out from underneath her robe. It was almost the exact same one as Hermione's except the black crystal was in the shape of a diamond. 

            "So that's what that chain held!" Hermione smiled at Saras "You've been wearing it since you were ten, do you know who you will be giving its partner to yet?" 

            "Not yet." Saras said with a smile. "Not yet" Hermione smiled back, but was a bit worried. She was finding out a awful lot about the Nazgail family. One minute they were just normal wizards and witches, and the next, they had two sets of one of the most precious jewels in Wizarding history and were some of the most well known and well liked people she had ever seen. Hermione wondered briefly what else the Nazgail family was hiding. She was just about to ask a question when the door to their cart door bust open

            "Hermione! So this is where you've been hiding!" Ron turned his head to the hallway and yelled "Oye! I found her! Come on you guys!" Hermione and Saras took that time when Ron's head was turned to quickly shove their jewels under their robes, and Hermione's box into one of her bags and out of sight. Harry came in, followed by Lavender, Parvarti and Ron. They all sat down comfortably and the train began to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Winning over Mr. Green Eyes.

By       Aldesina

Chapter 5

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Disclaimer: By now if you have still not gotten the idea that I own nothing, Let me repeat again! I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hogwarts Train Station

            "First years! First years over here come on toward this way!" Hagrid's booming voice called out over the rustle and bustle of students getting off the train. Hermione watched as the little first years make their way over to the gentle giant. She smiled, she remembered what it was like for her the first year she was here. She walked over to the carriages that would be carrying all other year students to the school. Saras and Ron were talking animatedly about Quidditch, his favorite topic, and Lavender and Parvarti were discussing some of the newest muggle fashions. Harry just walked quietly beside her, just as content with the silence as she was. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

On the train ride here the lot of them were telling Saras all about Hogwarts. Everything from its ever changing staircases, to it's Great Hall and Hermione of course was filling her in on all the different kinds of classes she could take. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"The way you're telling it is probably scaring her away from Hogwarts already."

"Yeah!" Lavender cut in as she turned over to Saras. "What you should take is Divination; it's positively divine and is possibly one of the easiest classes to ace."

"Divination is divine?" Saras asked mildly.

"Indeed it is." Lavender and Parvarti both nodded enthusiastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at them

"Didn't you already pick your classes?"

They all turned and looked at the open door to their compartment.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"Quit hissing at me Potter, I'm no snake that you can charm with your parseltongue."

"Really then how come you have so many reptilian attributes" Hermione asked.

"Like being cold blooded" Ron added.

"And being slimy and underhanded." Harry added. Draco ignored them and focused his attention on Saras

"I believe that I was asking Miss Nazgail here." Saras looked up at him

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked. 

"I want you to shut up Potter and let the lady speak."

"Ha!" Saras scoffed, "I don't believe that's what you called me the last time we met."

"No but at that time I was so sure that you were a goody Gryffindor" Draco smirked "Looks like you have much more to you then what you present."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"Now, now you were being so sweet just a moment ago, why are you being so hostile now?" Draco purred at her. Saras got up and walked over to the door so she could stand face to face with him.

"But you like me hostile." She smirked at him. "And you're not welcome here." With that she slammed the compartment door in his face and locked it. She turned around and was met with five extremely stunned faces.

"You knew Malfoy before I introduced him to you don't you?" Hermione said.

"He and I know each other well enough"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hermione kept running Saras's last words over and over through her mind. How in the world could Saras know Malfoy? And to know him well enough that the two of them could jokingly insult each other without any problems. It just baffled her more and more.

"Oiye! Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her stupor and saw Saras's hand waving in front of her face.

"Don't you have to be at some meeting for the Prefects or something?"

Oh shit. She and Harry had to be at a meeting for new Prefects right before the sorting hat ceremony. 

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his hand frantically 

"What's the matter?" He asked, his nose wrinkled slightly when he frowned.

"The meeting!" Hermione panted out "We have to be at a meeting for the Prefects."

"Oh that." Harry smiled at her, "We don't have to be at that until after the feast."

Hermione face faulted. "WHAT! Nobody told me about this change!" 

"Whoa, Hermione do you need to sit down or something, you've been kinda forgetful this year, and the change was in the letter that Professor McGonagall sent out to us this year. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Why that's right, and Saras! She had gotten her all flustered and riled up for nothing.

"I'm gonna kill Saras for making me panic." Hermione said deadpanned. Harry just laughed at her. "No you're not, come on, we have to get going. Now are you going to actually get onto that carriage or are you just going to stare at the bottom step forever?" 

Hermione looked down to see that she was indeed at the bottom step, and her group of friends were already sitting inside the carriage chatting away. Saras was sitting in the corner grinning evilly at her.

"No wonder she was sorted into Slytherin." Hermione muttered.

"What was that" Harry asked, but Hermione kept muttering something about bloody Saras and her bloody tricks. Harry just blinked; he didn't ever think that he ever heard Hermione swear quite so much. In fact, he couldn't recall an incident where Hermione swore at all. He grinned and wondered what else would prompt prim and proper Hermione to swear.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The Great Hall

As usual the Great Hall was decorated fabulously with magically suspended candles wherever you looked and a fully enchanted sky. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Parvarti and Lavender made their way to the Gryffindor table to sit after they bid farewell to Saras who made her way over to the Slytherin table to sit down. She was immediately confronted by Pansy Parkinson who demanded loudly to know who the hell she was.

"Saras" Saras had said simply

"Well I've never seen you here before, are you some stupid Hufflepuff here on a dare?" Saras raised an eyebrow at her. 

"It looks to me like you wouldn't know a true Slytherin if he fucked you till you bled." Pansy's eyes widened in anger and embarrassment.

"You," She started shaking in anger. "You bitch!" 

"Oh, ouch." Saras rolled her eyes and sat down ignoring Pansy.

"You gonna let her do that to you?" Some other Slytherin Girl yelled. The fight was just about to get heated up when McGonagall stood up

"May I have your attention please?"  Pansy shot a disgusted look at Saras and hissed

"Watch yourself Saras; I'll deal with you later." She then made her way over to Draco who had been watching the fight and wound her arms around him. Saras simply turned her head over back to the teacher's table and paid little attention to the rest of her housemates who were all regarding her silently, a good deal of them were looking at her vehemently; who did this little outsider think she was? She hasn't even been sorted yet. For all then knew she _was_ some worthless Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall was reading the list of first years who, like every year before them were lined up two by two in the middle of the Great Hall. They went up one by one as their names were called and then each took a seat in whatever house's table the sorting hat placed them at. Finally she was done and put away the long scroll. She turned to address the students again.

"Now I'm sure that some of you have seen a new student here in our midst, especially those at the Slytherin table." She gestured over to Saras who had an empty seat to either side of her. She stood up

"This," McGonagall continued "Is Saras Nazgail" a couple of whispers started when people heard the surname Nazgail. Pansy had paled from her perch on Draco's arm. Draco noticed this and smirked.

"She hails from _Jurius Valus, an American school that I'm sure many of you have heard of." Everyone had heard of that school. Jurius Valus was a whispered legend among wizarding schools. Not many were invited to come. Their graduating classes were usually less then fifty. And their standards usually drove a person mad. The reason why they did that was because unlike most wizarding schools, Jurius Valus imposed a full muggle education upon their students as well as a wizarding one. When wizards graduated from Jurius Valus they were able to attend both wizarding colleges and muggle ones._

            Saras nodded her head at McGonagall, and she responded in kind. Both women sat down as Dumbledore stood up to speak

            "First I would like to welcome you all back for another fun and fruitful year at Hogwarts, especially the first years and our new transfer student. Now as many of you know, there hasn't been a transfer student here for many, many years, so please be sure to make your new classmate feel welcome. As you can see she as already been sorted over the summer into Slytherin House." Dumbledore looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw that the two seats on either side of Saras had yet to be filled. "I trust you will all make her feel welcome." 

"Now onto the usual school matters. As you all typically know, there is a list of items not allowed at school posted on Mr. Filch's door, most of them come from the Weasleys" The Gryffindors cheered and clapped their hands. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he waved his hands telling them to settle down.

            "I would also like to state once again that The Forbidden Forest is a place where no student of any year should trespass into." He cast an eye over at Harry, Hermione and Ron. Who all blinked up at him innocently. 

            "And now without further adieu, Tuck in!"

            The food magically appeared in front of the students and they began to reach for food and drinks. Hermione looked over worriedly at Saras; she had also seen that the two seats next to her were not filled.

            "Do you think Saras will be alright?" She asked Harry worriedly. Harry looked over to where Saras sat and saw another Slytherin girl of their year start to make her way over to where Saras was. 

            "Look." He said tilting his head over to the Slytherin table. Hermione glanced up just in time to see the Slytherin girl take a seat next to Saras and her friend laughing at something the other girl had just said. Hermione sighed in relief.

            "Oh why couldn't she have been placed in Gryffindor?" Parvarti frowned. "She certainly seems nice enough."    

            "I don't know," Hermione said, "That's the one thing I can't figure out"

            "Are you joking with me?" Hermione looked up to see Seamus Finnigan "Did you see the look in her eyes when she stood up? It was positively arctic." Hermione frowned. Saras could be quite cold when she wanted to be, but arctic? She continued to play with her food wondering about her friend. There was just so much that she did not know about the girl now that she thought about it. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He never did like it when Hermione got worried. 

            "Don't worry to much Hermione." He suddenly said, causing Hermione to snap out of her trance. She looked at Harry and blinked.

            "Thanks Harry." She said smiling.

            "Besides, you should really eat up, we have a meeting to go to twenty minutes"

            Hermione nodded and dug into her grilled chicken and scalloped potatoes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Author's note; Well that's it for now, there wasn't that much Harry and Hermione in this one, but the next one will have much more in it when they go to the Prefects meeting and into the room which they will be sharing. Woo Hoo! Sorry about the slow update, but there will be another one before the end of the month I promise! Review me please! Until then!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^


End file.
